fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Iskander
This page contains information about Iskander in Fate/Another. Innates Charisma *'Mana Cost: Passive **''Gives Iskander and nearby allies within 700 range 5 armor..'' Skills Military Tactics * Mana Cost: Variable **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q ***Lv 1: Iron Wall Defense and Reinforcements. ***Lv 2: Iron Wall Defense, Reinforcements and Emergency Call. ***Lv 3: Iron Wall Defense, Reinforcements, Emergency Call and Artifice. ***Lv 4: Iron Wall Defense, Reinforcements, Emergency Call, Artifice, and Banner of Victory. ***Lv 5: Iron Wall Defense, Reinforcements, Emergency Call, Artifice, Banner of Victory, and Barricade. **'Global Cooldown:' 10 seconds. **'Special:' Contains spells inside. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics - Removes Global Cooldown and improves skills inside. Iron Wall Defense * Mana Cost: None **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q **'Gives Iskander a 500 health shield. Enemies that break the shield are stunned? for 3 seconds.' **'Duration:' 15 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. Reinforcements * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' W **'Effects to be determined.' **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Health:' 300 **'Area:' 300 **'Preparation Time:' 0.7 seconds. **'Cast Time:' 1 second. **'Duration:' 30 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. Emergency Call * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' E **'Recalls nearby allies, providing a strategical asset during battle.' **'Range:' 800 **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds. Artifice * Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' R **'Target enemy becomes un-allied with everyone for 3 seconds.' **'Range:' 800(1000) **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds. Banner of Victory * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' A **'Summons a Banner that has 1000 health and increases nearby allied units Attack and Movement Speeds by 20%.' **'Area of Effect:' 1000(1500) **'Duration:' 10 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. Barricade * Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' D **'Summons 5 Barricades with 1000(1500) health.' **'Range:' 800 **'Duration:' 3 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Summons Spatha to do a lightning attack, doing damage and stunning target in the area.'' ***Lv 1: 300(500) damage and 1 second stun. ***Lv 2: 370(570) damage and 1.25 second stun. ***Lv 3: 440(640) damage and 1.5 second stun. ***Lv 4: 510(710) damage and 1.75 second stun. ***Lv 5: 580(780) damage and 2 second stun. **'Area of Effect:' 425(625) **'Cast Range:' 700(1000) **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved Spatha - Increases damage and AoE by 200. Increases cast range to 1000. Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Summons Iskanders' chariot and riders around doing damage to nearby enemies when summoned then damage per second.'' ***Lv 1: 100 damage per second and 250 on summon. ***Lv 2: 150 damage per second and 325 on summon. ***Lv 3: 200 damage per second and 400 on summon. ***Lv 4: 250 damage per second and 475 on summon. ***Lv 5: 300 damage per second and 550 on summon. **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Summon Time:' 1 seconds **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 34 seconds **'Upgrade:' Wheel of Gordias. Adds a trail of fire dealing 50 damage per second that last 5 seconds and has a width of 300. Unlocks Lightning Storm - Spatha. **'Special:' Only Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio, Lightning Storm - Spatha and Distant Trampling Domination are use-able for the duration. **'Additional Info:' Iskander cannot stop moving during the duration. Gives 300 bonus health with Wheel of Gordias. Assault of Glory *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Iskander charges to the area damaging and pushing enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 700 damage and 400 range knockback. ***Lv 2: 850 damage per second and 450 on summon. ***Lv 3: 1000 damage per second and 500 on summon. ***Lv 4: 1150 damage per second and 550 on summon. ***Lv 5: 1300 damage per second and 600 on summon. **'Range:' 1500 **'Special:' Ends any duration remaining of Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio **'Additional Info:' Enemies pushed into terrain will take 300 additional damage and will be stunned for 1 second. Lightning Storm - Spatha *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Iskander summons a lightning storm that randomly targets areas within an area around Iskander, doing damage and stunning enemies.'' **'Damage per Lightning Strike:' 150 **'Area of Effect of Lightning:' 150 **'Range:' 800 **'Stun Duration:' 0.1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Special:' Requires Wheel of Gordias to be used. **'Additional Info:' Cannot be reset with Command Seals(F3). Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Reality Marble **'Hotkey:' R **'Iskander uses his Reality Marble transporting anyone nearby to it. Units cannot be controlled. Knights always deal 40 damage to units they pass through and do not stop to attack.' **'Lv 1:' Footman - Normal Damage 20, Archer - Spear Damage 15, Catapult - Splash Damage 200. **'Lv 2:' Footman - Normal Damage 25, Archer - Spear Damage 20, Catapult - Splash Damage 250. **'Lv 3:' Footman - Normal Damage 30, Archer - Spear Damage 25, Catapult - Splash Damage 300. **'Lv 4:' Footman - Normal Damage 35, Archer - Spear Damage 30, Catapult - Splash Damage 250. **'Lv 5:' Footman - Normal Damage 40, Archer - Spear Damage 35, Catapult - Splash Damage 400. **'Range:' 1200 **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 54 seconds **'Special:' Replaces spells with new ones. **'Additional Info:' Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha does not get replaced. Catapult Boulders *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' D **'Catapults fire 10 boulders at random areas. They explode dealing 300 magic damage to the area and stunning for 0.5 seconds.' **'AoE of Boulders:' 400 **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds Ambush Reinforcements *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' F **'Summons 10 controllable units.' **'General:' Health: 400, Mana: 0, Damage: 80-Normal, Attack Speed: 1.6, Armor: 5-Large, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Heal (5 Mana, 100 Health, Auto-Cast) **'Footman:' Health: 200, Mana: 0 Damage: 30-Dagger, Attack Speed: 1.8, Armor: 2-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: **'Archer:' Health: 150, Mana: 5, Damage: 35-Spear, Attack Speed: 1.5, Armor: 0-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Searing Arrows (5 Mana, 35 Damage, Auto-Cast) **'Catapult:' Health: 500, Mana: 0, Damage: 150-Splash, Attack Speed: 2.5, Armor: 2-Large, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Flaming Boulders (Attacks leave fire on the ground dealing 6 damage once then 3 damage per second. Lasts 4 seconds.) To Be Named *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds Barricade *'Mana Cost:' 150 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' E **'Summons 5 Barricades that are arranged depending on what is in the area and where Iskander is. Barricades have 2000 health and 0 Creep Armor.' **'Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds Focus Fire *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' R **'Iskander orders a barrage of arrows on the target.' **'Damage:' 25 x 10 **'Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 3 seconds Attributes Improved Military Tacitcs *'Stats Required:' 15 Gordian Knot *'Stats Required:' 8 **While using Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio, anytime Iskander takes 150 damage (after resistances) he becomes immune to all damage for 0.3 seconds. Slows the enemy who activated the effect by 30% for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown that cannot be reset with Command Seals(F3). Improved Spatha *'Stats Required:' 10 **Increases damage and AoE of Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha by 200. Increases cast range to 1000. Wheel of Gordias *'Stats Required:' 15 **Allows Iskander to use Lightning Storm - Spatha during Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio. Adds a trail of fire to Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio with a width of 300 dealing 50 damage per second and lasts for 5 seconds. Gives Iskander 50 movement speed. Gives Iskander 300 health when using Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio. Signal of the Ghost Valley(Combo) *'Activation:' Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi, Barricade, Ambush Reinforcements. (REF) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Deals 1000 damage to the front of rider's facing angle' **'Deals 700 damage to a single enemy in Army of the King and inflicts the targeted enemy with a smoke screen (fade time : 2 seconds)' **'Launches catapult siege attacks to 10 random locations that deals 700 damage each' **'Duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds Category:Servants